Autonomous mobile apparatuses that autonomously move according to the purpose of use have become widespread. For example, autonomous mobile apparatuses that autonomously move for indoor cleaning are known. Generally, such autonomous mobile apparatuses need to create a map of a real space and estimate their own apparatus location in the real space.
For example, the simultaneous localization and mapping (SLAM) is known as a method of creating a map of a real space. In the SLAM, the apparatus location (three-dimensional location of the autonomous mobile apparatus) and the three-dimensional locations of feature points are alternately estimated by tracking the same feature points in multiple frames of a video image that is captured by a camera. For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2016-52515 discloses a mobile robot that can move while creating a map of the surrounding area using the SLAM.